Newsies Nights
by way2cute4words
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Newsies are so tired in the morning? Have you ever wondered what happens in the Lodging House at night? Well this is a short little fic about what goes on after Kloppman goes to sleep.
1. The Nightly Routine

Have you ever wondered why the Newsies are so tired in the morning? Have you ever wondered what happens in the Lodging House at night? Well this is a short little fic about what goes on after Kloppman goes to sleep.  
  
Newsies Nights!  
  
"Alright Kloppman's asleep!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed the door to the bunkroom closed. You see once Kloppman is asleep he doesn't wake up until the sun comes up so the Newsies can be as loud as they want.  
  
All of the Newsies got of their bunks and started to jump around like monkeys on steroids.  
  
"So Jack whaddya wanna do tonight?" Mush asked.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do Mush." Jack said.  
  
"Ya hear that fellas I asked Jack what he wanted to do tonight and he said whatever ya wanna do Mush!" Mush said as he started punch Jack and then run away laughing.  
  
He was running so fast that he didn't see Race and he ran straight into him and fell backwards and hit his head on Blink's shoe.  
  
Race turned around and started to cuss Mush out and he went back to his bunk and started to mumble curses and light his cigar.  
  
Blink on the other hand helped Mush up.  
  
"Hey Kid your patch is on the wrong eye!" Mush said looking into a hole in Blink's head where an eye or a patch or something should have been.  
  
"You know I was wonderin why everything was black." Blink said as he changed his eye patch and walked away.  
  
Race was still on his bed mumbling about how he was going to kill Mush, Blink was trying to figure out why the room went black again, and Mush was running around the room like a monkey on steroids.  
  
"SALTY SMELLY ICECREAM SALAD!" Skittery yelled as he jolted out of his bunk and ran down the stairs.  
  
The whole room fell silent for a whole hour as they tried to make since of what had just happened when Spot waltzed (yes waltzed) in, in one of Medda's dresses, five inch heels, and a pink purse.  
  
He Bumlet's pillow and started dancing with it.  
  
Bumlets broke down in sobs and fell to his knees.  
  
Everyone in the room started jumping around the room again except Race who was on his bed now writing out his plan to kill Mush, Blink who was wondering running into things, Mush who was sticking his head out the window singing happy birthday at the top of his lungs, Bumlets who was on the floor bawling his heart out for his pillow, Spot who was now making out with the pillow and Skittery who was...somewhere.  
  
Just then David stormed through the door with the angriest face any of the newsies had ever seen.  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent again except for Bumlets who was still on the floor crying. Mush who was still singing happy birthday, and Race who was mumbling to himself again.  
  
Meanwhile David stormed over to Jack and his face turned hot pink.  
  
"Heya Davey." Jack said a little scared.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER?" David yelled in his face.  
  
"Whoa I got two words for you Davey...tic tac!" Jack said swatting the air in front of his face.  
  
"What's a tic tac?" Mush asked As he came back inside.  
  
"Something they will invent in about 50 years." Jack said. "It makes your breath smell better."  
  
"Oh." Mush said and he went back to his singing.  
  
Then David and Jack started punching each other and rolling all over the floor while the other newsies just went on with their own business.  
  
"I FOUND MY SALTY SMELLY ICECREAM SALAD!" Skittery yelled as he walked in with some brown goop in a bowl that Mush could even smell out the window.  
  
Then someone came swinging in the Lodging House on a vine through the window and nearly knocked Mush to the ground.  
  
It was BOOTS!  
  
He was in a little Tarzan fly flap thing and started beating his chest and yelling.  
  
So now Race had finished his plot to kill Mush and was getting his supplies ready, Blink ran face first into a bathroom door and is now unconscious, Spot is rolling on the bed with Bumlets pillow, Bumlets doesn't have any more tears left so he's just sobbing really loud, Skittery is eating his salty smelly ice-cream salad, Jack and David were rolling on the floor righting over Sarah, Mush was singing happy birthday to a dog that had got hit by a horse, and Boots was pretending to be Tarzan!  
  
This night couldn't get any crazier!  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Mush sang as he stepped back into the Lodging House.  
  
"Hey Mush come here." Race said.  
  
"Okey dokey." Mush said as he skipped (yes skipped) over to Race's side.  
  
"Oh by the way Race I'm sorry for bumping into ya." Mush said.  
  
"Aw Mush I forgive you!" Race said as he pulled Mush into a hug and started to cry.  
  
"Hey guys I think Blink is dead." Skittery said as he licked some of his salty smelly ice-cream salad off of his lips.  
  
The whole room fell silent as everyone turned to see Blink lying on the floor with a huge red mark on his forehead.  
  
"Nah I'm just sleeping." Blink said as he sat up and put his eye patch on the right eye again.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHH." The whole room said together.  
  
"Hey guys Kloppman is about to wake up." Jack said as he saw the sun coming up in the distance.  
  
"Well Jack I'll see ya tomorrow." David said as he got up and shook Jack's hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Alright." Jack said as he waved to David.  
  
"Well Bumlets here's you pillow." Spot said as he gave Bumlets his pillow back and walked out the door to go back to Brooklyn in one of Medda's dresses.  
  
"Thanks." Bumlets beamed as he hugged his pillow tightly.  
  
Skittery went and put his salty smelly ice cream salad back where nobody could find it. Mush tired to get in his bed but fell so he just lied on the floor. Boots changed out of his Tarzan fly flap thing and went to bed.  
  
"Alright that was fun. We'll do the same thing tomorrow night." Jack said as he got in his bed and turned off the lights just as they heard Kloppman coming up the stairs.  
  
"BOOTS!" Kloppman yelled as he entered the bunkroom. "Get ready! Get ready! Get Ready!"  
  
"I didn't do it." Skittery said as he woke up from his two second sleep.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't do it? When you gotta get up you gotta get up." Kloppman said as he slapped Skittery in the face.  
  
AN: If you didn't figure it out they do the exact same thing every night and this was the night and every morning. So what did you think? R&R. 


	2. Next Year

AN: Everyone loved the first chapter so much so I decided to write a second chapter and this is like a year down the road so have fun and please review!  
  
"Goodnight boys!" Kloppman said as he left the boys room and went to his own where he immediately fell into a long, deep, dark slumber.  
  
"Alright boys, lets have some fun!" Jack yelled as he slammed the door shut behind Kloppy. Now that a year has passed they have a different routine and this is the first night.  
  
"Puppies......" Mush said looking at his fingers. "Puppies are great." He said wondering into his own little world inside of his own little head.  
  
"Do you think it is possible to eat your own toe?" Bumlets asked as he threw off his shoe off which hit Race in the head which caused him to go unconscious and fall to the floor where Skittery tripped over him and hit his head on a bed post which caused him to get mad so he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his bed and picked up his teddy bear and began sucking his thumb.  
  
"Has anyone seen my blanky?" Blink asked but everyone ignored him.  
  
"Do the hustle....do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do." Spot screamed at the top of his lungs as he came bursting through the door dancing.  
  
So now we have Mush staring at his hand thinking about puppies, Bumlets trying to eat his own toe, Race unconscious on the floor, Skittery holding his teddy bear and sucking his thumb yet still mumbling under his breath, Blink looking for his blanky, and Spot doing the hustle all over the room.  
  
"Wow! Man, that's real. That is so real." Mush said still staring at his hands in amazement.  
  
Race awoke and got off the floor seeking his revenge but instead lit a cigar and began humming to himself a cheery little tune.  
  
"Ooooooooo, blood!" Bumlets said biting on his toe.  
  
"Blanky! Here blanky, blanky, blanky!" Blink said whistling and snapping his fingers.  
  
Skittery suddenly shot up out of his bed. "PEPPERED PINEAPPLE PEANUT FLAVORED PUDDING!" He screamed and ran down the stairs and across the street into an abandoned house.  
  
The room fell silent for a few hours and everyone racked their brains to try and figure out if Skittery was even from this planet or not.  
  
"DO THE HUSTLE!" Spot screamed and the room began to jump around and scream again except for Mush who was now staring at the ceiling, Race who was humming to himself and now skipping around the room, Bumlets who was almost to the bone of his toe, Blink who was still looking for his blanky and was about to cry, Spot who was now humping the wall and singing, and Skittery who was....who knows where!  
  
Suddenly David burst through the door butt naked which caused everyone to gasp and shield their eyes from the horrible sight that stood in front of them.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" David said and began to run around the room making horse noises.  
  
"Hey that looks fun!" Mush said finally being knocked out of his own little world in his own little head and began stripping his clothes off which caused everyone to begin jumping around and hollering again.  
  
"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." Race began singing as he continued to skip around the room.  
  
"WOW! This actually kinda hurts." Bumlets said holding his foot in his hand as he began to cry.  
  
"HEY!" HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BLANKY?" Blink screamed and the room fell silent yet again and he got no response. "Ok well continue then." Blink said and so they did.  
  
Skittery ran back in the room with a bowl and went and sat on his bed and eyed everyone carefully to make sure nobody was watching as he took a bite. "My peppered pineapple peanut flavored pudding." He said and he began to dig in.  
  
"EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING!" Spot yelled getting bored with his old song. "THOSE CATS WERE FAST AS LIGHTNING!"  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE" David yelled as he jumped around on Jack's bed which caused Jack to get mad and tackle him which turned into a full on fight.  
  
"IN FACT IT WAS A LITTLE BIT FRIGHTNING!" Spot continued. "BUT THEY HAD EXPERT TIMING!"  
  
So to recap we have Mush who is now standing on the window rail butt naked and singing, Race who was skipping around the room with a cigar in his mouth, Bumlets who was crying over his half chewed off toe, Blink who was STILL looking for his blanky and was becoming discouraged so therefore he began to cry as well, Skittery who was eating his peppered pineapple peanut flavored pudding, Jack and David who are fighting on the floor even though David is nude, and Spot who was singing the kung fu fighting song.  
  
"JOY TO THE WORLD THE LORD IS COME! LET EARTH RECEIVE HER KING!" Mush sang from the window rail as a like 90 year old woman passed by and stared at him.  
  
As Race passed by the window he dropped his cigar which landed on Mush's foot which caused him to howl at the moon (while he is still naked) like a wolf which made the 90 year old lady run away at lightning speed.  
  
Mush jumped off the window ledge and began hopping around the room holding one foot as Race began skipping after him humming again.  
  
Mush hopped onto Bumlets half gone toe which caused him to scream and cry even louder and jump into his bed where he began to wrap his toe up in his blanket.  
  
"AH HA! I found you." Blink said grabbing his blanky from behind a bed and returning to his own where he began to talk to and hug it.  
  
Skittery finished his peppered pineapple peanut flavored pudding and ran down the stairs and across the street again and returned soon after and went to his bed and began sucking his thumb and holding his teddy bear again.  
  
Spot was not doing karate kicks all over the place and kicked Jack in the head which made him come to his senses.  
  
"Alright boys, it's almost morning. Time to go to bed." Jack said as David got up and ran out of the room making horse noises again.  
  
Spot left too still doing karate kicks and he made his way down the street.  
  
The rest of the boys stopped what they were doing and went to bed and they heard Kloppman's footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Rise and shine! It's a brand new day!" Kloppy said as he entered the room.  
  
"Good havens Mush, Why are you naked?"  
  
AN: Wow that was fun! So what did you think? Please review! 


End file.
